bioshockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Petite Soeur
Les Petites Soeurs sont des fillettes agées d'environ sept ans qui ont été génétiquement modifiées et conditionnées pour récupérer l'Adam sur les cadavres de Rapture. Les Petites Soeurs sont presque toujours accompagnées d'un Protecteur. Elles sont complètement immunisées aux dégâts et ne possèdent pas d'attaques offensives. à elles, par contre, provoquera la colère de leur Protecteur. __TOC__ Histoire L'Adam est sécrété par une limace de mer trouvée près de Rapture. Toutefois, ces limaces ne produisent pas naturellement l'Adam en quantité suffisamment importante pour une étude et une exploitation sérieuse. Brigid Tenenbaum a donc développé une procédure par laquelle une limace de mer serait implantée dans l'estomac d'un hôte. Une fois l'hôte nourri, les régurgitations qui en résultent sont jusqu'à 30 fois la quantité d'Adam utilisable en temps normal. Les enfants de sexe féminin se sont révélées être le seul type d'hôte viable. Après implantation, elles furent surnommées les "Petites Soeurs". Frank Fontaine utilisait l'Orphelinat des Petites Soeurs de la Place Apollon comme lieu d'approvisionnement d'hôtes pour Tenenbaum. Quand cela échoua, les hommes de Ryan enlevèrent les petites filles, promettant qu'elles deviendraient le salut de Rapture. Naturellement, il ne leur dit rien sur le processus par lequel cela se produirait. BioShock Nombre de Petites Soeurs à Rapture Il y a un total de 21 Petites Soeurs qui peuvent être sauvées ou "récoltées", abstraction faite de toutes celles qui peuvent apparaître en résultat du bug Petite Soeur supplémentaire. Si le joueur récolte les 21 Petites Soeurs, il remportera un total de 3360 Adam tout au long du jeu. Inversement, si le joueur les sauve toutes et trouve tous les cadeaux de Tenenbaum, il aura obtenu un total de 3080 Adam. Vous pouvez accéder au menu du jeu qui vous révélera le nombre de Petites Soeurs présentes dans le niveau où se trouve le joueur, ainsi que leur statut. * Lieu du crash: 0 * Bienvenue à Rapture: 0 ** Deux Petites Soeurs peuvent être très brièvement aperçues dans 2 conduits d'aérations, et une autre se trouve sur le parterre du théâtre. Le joueur ne peut pas interagir avec ces Petites Soeurs. * Pavillon médical: 2 ** On aperçoit une Petite Soeur lors de l'arrivée dans l'aile chirurgicale, dans un tunnel en verre parallèle à celui dans lequel vous êtes. C'est après le combat contre Steinman que vous rencontrerez la première Petite Soeur avec laquelle vous pouvez agir. Elle est seule, car son Protecteur s'est fait tuer juste avant votre arrivée. La seconde Petite Soeur du niveau est accompagnée d'un Protecteur. * Trésor de Neptune: 3 ** Une "Petite Soeur supplémentaire" peut parfois être trouvée dans ce niveau. Voir Petite Soeur supplémentaire. * Cache des contrebandiers: 0 * Arcadie: 2 * Marché Champêtre: 1 * Forteresse Folâtre: 3 ** Une "Petite Soeur supplémentaire" peut parfois être trouvée dans ce niveau. Voir Petite Soeur supplémentaire. * Héphaïstos: 3 * Hauteurs d'Olympie: 2 * Place Apollon: 2 * Pointe Prométhée: 3 * Terrain d'essai: 0 ** La Petite Soeur que vous devez protéger n'est pas prise en compte car, n'ayant plus de limace de mer implantée en elle, elle ne produit plus d'Adam. * Fin du jeu: 0 Stratégie (BioShock) Chaque fois que vous "récoltez" trois Petites Soeurs, vous recevrez 480 Adam (160 x 3), alors que trois fillettes sauvées vous accordera 440 Adam (80 x 3 + 200), mais aussi de nombreux fortifiants génétiques, et même le plasmide Gardien. La récolte symbolise une solution du court terme: non seulement vous vous retrouverez avec plus d'Adam que si vous aviez sauvé les Petites Soeurs, mais les premiers niveaux du jeu seront plus facile à terminer. Le sauvetage, en revanche, c'est un investissement à long terme. Alors qu'il est plus difficile de survivre aux premiers niveaux sur cette voie, elle offre en définitive une plus grande récompense. Les fortifiants génétiques et plasmides que vous recevrez par ce biais sont les plus plus puissant du jeu et ne peuvent être obtenus autrement. La différence d'Adam entre la récolte et le sauvetage (280 Adam au total) est également compensé par ces bonus. Toutefois, ces récompenses peuvent ne pas convenir à vos envies ou à votre style de jeu (en raison de la nature bienveillante de Tenenbaum, toutes ces récompenses offres des avantages non-offensif), il est donc recommandé de regarder avec attention les récompenses à titre individuel ou bien jouer en tant que "récolteur" lorsque vous vous essayer pour la première fois à BioShock. La voie du sauvetage étant plus difficile, elle est recommandée pour les joueurs expérimentés ou pour ceux qui ont déjà joué. Cette stratégie permettra aussi de déverrouiller la fin la plus heureuse du jeu. Mélanger ces deux stratégies entre elles n'est pas exclu. En récoltant et en sauvant les Petites Soeurs au coup par coup, vous vous offrez une généreuse dose d'Adam, avec des fortifiants génétiques et des plasmides uniques pour démarrer. Mais notez que vous n'obtiendrez les récompenses de Tenenbaum seulement après avoir sauvé trois Petites Soeurs, soyez donc assez méthodique pour faire des groupes de trois afin d'obtenir ces récompenses aussi rapidement que possible. Notez également que cette stratégie ne vous donnera jamais autant d'Adam que si vous étiez un "pro-récolteur", de même que vous n'aurez jamais la totalité des fortifiants génétiques et des plasmides qu'un "pro-sauveteur" aurait. Cependant, avec une planification efficace, regroupant récolte et sauvetage en alternance, vous combinerez les avantages des deux voies, ce qui rend les choses plus facile durant les premières phases du jeu, car vous serez capable d'utiliser un Protecteur en tant que votre propre garde du corps de par l'utilisation du plasmide Gardien. Cette option peut être choisie par n'importe quel type de joueur, quel que soit son niveau et ses compétences. Cette stratégie vous offrira aussi une fin de jeu différente, similaire à celle du récolteur, mais moins triste. BioShock 2 Dans BioShock 2, la tactique pour obtenir de l'Adam est très similaire. Une fois que vous trouverez une Petite Soeur, vous pourrez soit la récolter ou bien l'adopter. Il convient de noter que les Petites Soeurs porteront rarement beaucoup d'Adam sur elles lors de votre première rencontre. Au lieu donc de récolter ce peu d'Adam, vous pourrez la prendre sur vos épaules et partir à la recherche de corps qui contiennent de l'Adam. Mais cela attirera l'attention des Chrosômes, et vous devrez alors fixer un périmètre de sécurité afin de protéger votre Petite Soeur pendant qu'elle effectue sa récolte. Une fois ceci fait, vous aurez alors 2 choix: soit vous l'enverrez dans une des manches à air que l'on trouve dans Rapture pour qu'elle retourne vers Tenenbaum, ou bien vous pourrez la récolter, étant donné qu'elle aura beaucoup plus d’Adam. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Petite Soeur vous donnera toujours de l'Adam chaque fois qu'elle récoltera un Chrosôme. Ce système a été instauré pour donner un choix encore plus dur à faire pour le joueur. Etant un Protecteur, les Petites Soeurs font confiance au Sujet Delta et plus encore s'il les protègent durant leurs récoltes. 'L'arrivé des nouvelles Petites sœurs' On apprend dans Something under the Sea que Rapture manquait de Petite sœurs, les grandes sœurs de Sophia Lamb ont donc enlevé des jeunes filles à la surface pour les amener et en faire des Petites soeurs. Pendant une bonne partie de l'aventure, le héros suit, grâce à divers enregistrements audio, un père, Mark Meltzer, venu de la surface et qui est à la recherche de sa fille, Cindy. Stratégie (BioShock 2) While the harvest/save dilemma is still present in the sequel, a new mechanic is introduced: adoption. This section will cover the latter strategy. For information on the two other mechanics, see the previous section. *Each Little Sister can harvest up to two corpses each. Since ADAM is the most precious resource in the game and can only be found in (very) limited supply, it is heavily recommended to have the Little Sister harvest as many corpses as possible. *Each successful harvest yields 40 ADAM, meaning the player can harvest up to 80 ADAM per Sister by adoption alone. *When having spotted a corpse, secure the entire area: hack every machine, fill up on ammo, health and EVE, and buy enough First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos to be able to wage a small war. Having done that, take note of all the passages that lead to the corpse and devise an adapted battle plan. Next up, lay traps (Trap Rivets, Trap Spears, etc on those passages and around the corpse. If one has any Miniature Turrets, deploy them too. If the player considers themselves sufficiently prepared, signal to the Little Sister that she can start harvesting. *Upon adopting a Little Sister, an icon to the middle left of the HUD will indicate the Little Sister's status: if the Little Sister is on Delta's shoulders, the icon will show a Little Sister standing in front of a Big Daddy. When the Little Sister starts harvesting, a progress bar will appear, showing how much time the player has left before the Little Sister will have finished extracting ADAM from the corpse (thus ending the waves of Splicers). When harvesting, the icon will change to a Little Sister sticking her needle into a corpse. If the Little Sister is being assaulted by a Splicer the icon will change to a vivid exclamation mark, and the progress bar will pause until the Little Sister is freed from her agressor. *The best form of weaponry when dealing with multiple waves of Splicers, besides traps, is ordnance and Plasmids capable of dealing very quickly with several enemies, for example the Gatling Gun or the Cannon. However, it is recommended to conserve resources and use the cheapest ammunition types if possible. Gallerie Image:Proto Sister.jpg|concept initial pour le récolteur d'ADAM, abandonné car jugé trop comique. Image:LittleSisterEarlyConcept.jpg|concept art. Image:Little Sister Needle.png| l’extracteur d'Adam des Petites Sœurs. Image:Little Sister Tunnel.png| les conduit d'aération utilisé par les Petites Sœurs pour aller dans tous Rapture. Image:Down 1024x640.jpg|Une Petite Sœur pleurant sur la mort de son protecteur. Image:Big_daddy_and_little_sister.png|"Toujours rester à proximité d'un ami." Vidéos Video:Bioshock Pietite soeur et Big Daddie Introduction|Introduction to Little Sisters Video:Une petite soeur à Arcadia - Bioshock|Harvesting a Little Sister (BioShock) Video:Bioshock - Les 3 fins possibles|What Happens to the Little Sisters? Video:BioShock 2 game trailer officiel pour PS3, Xbox 360 et PC - Harvest Or Save Little Sister HD|Saving a Little Sister Preview Trivia *Un enregistrement audio précise que les Petites sont invulnérables grâce à leur limace de mer. Cela explique pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas être blessée par le joueur ou les chrosomes. Cependant, les petites soeurs sont toujours immunisées contre les coups aprés avoir été sauvé par Jack. Tenter de leur faire du mal les feras fuir, mais n'aura aucun effet. *La Petite Soeur vue dans le trailer BioShock X06[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/x06-trailer-bioshock/13584 BioShock X06 trailer] at GameTrailers.comfpeu des caractéristiques des Petites Sœurs du jeu, hormis leurs extracteurs à Adam. Ceci provient du fait que le trailer était présenté pendant que le jeu était encore en développement. *Trois cadavres de Petites Soeurs peuvent être trouvés dans les Appartements Mercure. Chacune d'entre elles sont des réutilisations des Petites Sœurs sauves. Il est à noter qu'elle ne sont pas affectés par la Télékinésie. *Dans la collection de Cohen à Fort Frolic, parmi les modèles en plâtres figurés assis à une table, on peut trouver des Petites Sœurs. Cependant, ce sont des vraie statues plutôt que de véritables petites soeurs, car du plâtre "gicle" à la place du sang lorsqu'une statue est frappée. *Lorsque Jack s'approche d'un conduit d'aération et regarde dedans rapidement, il peut apercevoir des yeux brillants. *Comme beaucoup d'objets dans Rapture, l'extracteur d'Adam de la Petite Soeur semble être bricolé, ici avec une grosse aiguille, un embout de tuyau et un biberon. *A l'origine, le joueur pouvaient recueillir l'Adam directement à partir des limaces de mer qui les produisent. Cependant, les développeurs ont voulu donner au choix de la récolte d'ADAM plus d'impact, de sorte que la conception de l'hôte soit passés par de nombreux changements, dont un petit tamia, mais l'effet a été jugé trop comique. Le concept des Petites Sœurs découle de la nécessité de trouver un victime suscitant de l'empathie pour le joueur.BioShock: Breaking the Mold at The Cult of Rapture References en:Little Sister es:Little Sister ru:Маленькие Сестрички Catégorie:Recherche Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:BioShock Catégorie:BioShock 2